


People will say we're in love

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Songfic, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're "not" in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People will say we're in love

Wes and David walked down the halls after soccer practice. Usually by now they'd be huddled close together, deep in discussion over what ice cream they would go get on their way to David's dorm – they often alternated their post-practice hang-out spot and today was David's turn to host—but today they walked a little further apart from each other. For any other pair of friends, this small gap wouldn't be cause for any alarm. But David and Wes were not your typical average pair of friends.

Everyone knew the two were inseparable and had often spoken up about it, meaning no harm by it of course, so that left the duo constantly defending themselves with the fact that they are "fully and completely straight heterosexual life partners."

Today was no different from any other day, except all the frustration of convincing their friends of this fact with no avail seemed to have taken its toll on them, especially after soccer practice. So when the rest of the team gathered their things and left, David and Wes walked together across Dalton grounds trying to come to terms with their team's taunting.

"I mean, it's not like we were on field making out!" David flailed his arms around and Wes had to dodge the duffle bag that came swinging around.

"I know! That was a totally boss goal you made!" Wes nodded enthusiastically. The team was just jealous, that's all. So what is Wes flung himself onto David in a straddled-hug and David hugged him back, swinging him around in joyous laughter? That's just what good friends did!

"Thanks man." David beamed, reliving the memory of that totally awesome goal.

"No problem," Wes beamed back.

"Yeah, and just because they think you're in love with me that doesn't give them the excuse to—"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone. 'Just because they think I'm in love with you'?" Wes stopped in the middle of the court yard. David seemed to realize what he just said and began to fidget guiltily.

"Well…yeah…I mean…that's why they always link your name to mine right?"

Wes chuckled lightly at this, "Oh my dear Dave, I think you've got this backwards."

"Backwards? Oh no little Wiz, they call us 'Wevid,' not 'Dav-es' and that implies _you_ are in love with _me_."

Wes sputtered and gasped, "Wait-What? Are you serious? That's not true one bit! I mean, just look at Kurt and Blaine. Just because Kurt fell in love with Blaine first does mean we go around calling them—" Wes paused mid sentence realizing that they did indeed give the couple a nickname starting with Kurt's name. "Oh wait…"

David began laughing at this and Wes sputtered some more, trying his hardest to defend himself and state that whatever David was saying was most indefinitely _not true_. When David continued laughing, actual tears coming from his eyes at his friend's red-faced sputtering, Wes threw up his arms.

_Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_

David, having recovered from his laugh-attack, nodded fervently, answering with a question of his own.

_Why do the neighbours chatter all day behind their doors?_

Wes paced the field with a hand under his chin, deep in thought before stopping and turning around to face his friend. "David, I've got it!" David, tired of carrying his gear, dropped his duffle bag and rolled his shoulders.

"What?"

"How to convince people that we're not 'in love.'" Wes air-quoted the words with his hands and began pacing again, this time explaining his plan.

_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue_

_Here is the gist, a practical list of "Don'ts" for you_

"For me?" David looked at his friend suspiciously. Wes, ignoring him, continued.

  
_Don't throw bouquets at me_   
_Don't please my folks too much_   
_Don't laugh at my jokes too much_   
_People will say we're in love!_   


"When on earth have I ever thrown bouquets at you?" David looked as if his friend had just gone insane.

"Remember when your cousin was getting married and your sister asked you to help arrange the flowers because she had a date? And then you dragged me into it because you were too scared of getting pricked by thorns? That's when! Now shut up and listen; I'm not finished…" :

  
_Don't sigh and gaze at me_   
_Your sighs are so like mine_   
_Your eyes mustn't glow like mine_   
_People will say we're in love!_   


"I don't think I can control my 'glowing eyes,' Wes."

Wes rubbed his chin, "You are right my dear Dave…they do glow wonderfully in the winter though."

"Why thank you!" David beamed at the complement before realizing something. "Ugh! You see, it's things like that that make people think we're in love. And just so you know…" It was David's turn to rant:

_Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I._

"I highly doubt that!" Wes crossed his arms and pouted, but David continued. _  
_

  
_Don't praise my charm too much_   
_Don't look so vain with me_   
_Don't stand in the rain with me_   
_People will say we're in love!_   


"Ridiculous!" Wes huffed. He walked over and punched David in the arm but the boy just laughed in response and twirled around Wes.

  
_Don't take my arm too much_   
_Don't keep your hand in mine_   
_Your hand feels so grand in mine_   
_People will say we're in love!_   


"But your hands are so warm in winter." Wes whined and David nodded. Wes never was good at keeping warm and the winter months often left the boy shivering and huddling close to David for warmth and comfort. Poor thing. David hugged his friend tight for good measure and swung him around in little circles. After a little while, he realized what he was doing and stepped back, holding Wes at arms length with a mock-disapproving smile.

  
_Don't dance all night with me_   
_Till the stars fade from above._   
_They'll see it's alright with me_   
_People will say we're in love._   


 

As the two laughed and argued, two figures watched from the library windows on the second floor of Dalton.

Kurt smiled fondly at his friends down below. "Wow," he sighed. "Those two are even more oblivious than you."

"Hey!" Blaine began to protest but a look from Kurt stopped him. He pouted and said, "Fine. But still, cheap shot." He glanced down at the two people he'd known all through high school and couldn't help but smile. The two of them were so obviously head-over-heels in love with each other but still remained stubbornly in denial. He wondered just when the two would come around.

"Think they'll ever get together on their own accord?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Does the horizontal velocity change during projectile motion?" Blaine scoffed.

"Really, Blaine? A physics reference?" Kurt shook his head and turned to look at the pile of textbooks and loose-leaf papers scattered on their study table. "Okay, I think it's time for a coffee break."

"And begin our plotting?" he smirked and Kurt took another look down below.

Wes and David had given up trying not to stick together like glue and had failed miserably. So if the two couldn't figure out how in love with the other they were, maybe they just needed a little nudge in the right direction.

"Yes Blaine, begin our plotting."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: People will say we're in love -- Oklahoma


End file.
